Six Valentine Roses
by Murasaki09
Summary: InuYasha receives roses with messages throughout the day during Valentine's Day. He has no idea of who they are from, but is his guess right?


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (even if I wish it upon a shooting star). InuYasha does not belong to me, Rumiko Takahashi rightfully owns InuYasha. InuYasha is under license by VIZ in the US, and Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, SUNRISE in Japan.

**SIX VALENTINE ROSES**

Two giggling figures made their way around the school, early in the morning, asking a favor of their homeroom teacher.

"Just give it to him, or put it in his desk."

"Yes, make sure not to tell him who it was from, though."

The otherwise sullen teacher nodded, and smiled at the girl's antics. Both wore his two best students, and doing this for them was nothing. He would not tell the boy who the roses were from, even if he did know from which of the girls the rose were from.

"Okay. I won't tell. I'll see you girls in class, in about, an hour."

Pleased with themselves, the girls left to the outside of the school, to place the a rose high up in a tree. Not just any tree, but the boy's favorite tree.

"This mission is done. All we have to do is wait. Good job, agent Kagome."

"Yes, good job indeed, agent Kikyo."

Giggling once again, the girls returned to the school building, were they left to the archery fields to practice before school started.

The first thing InuYasha Takahashi thought as soon as he neared the entrance of the school was: _'This is fucking perfect. Valentine's Day had to completely take over the school for yet another year. I'm going to be so happy when this day ends.'_

Upon his entrance to the school building, girls, all bearing homemade chocolates, surrounded the annoyed teen.

"Umm…it would my honor if you accepted this."

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"This is for you."

Keeping a stoic expression greatly similar to his brother's, InuYasha took the chocolate, not even bothering to pay attention as to who they were from. As he reached to get his shoes, InuYasha noticed the rose that poked out from in between his shoes. Giving out a pleasant smell, yet covered in a masking scent, InuYasha forgot out the home made chocolates as he dumped them in the trash and grabbed the rose.

Attached to the rose was a paper with two words, 'WILL YOU'.

InuYasha stared quizzically at the rose as he felt someone slap his back. Turning around, he noticed Miroku, with his 'Valentine', Sango.

After groveling at her feet, Sango had accepted Miroku's request, and became his girlfriend. Since then, every Valentine's Day Sango refused to give him anything on that day, since she said her day was on White Day. Every Valentine's Day, Miroku was the one that gave Sango something, since according to Sango, he was the 'woman' in the relationship.

"What do you have there, InuYasha?"

Shoving the rose brusquely into his school bag, InuYasha changed his shoes as the replied, "Nothing."

The trio walked into the hallway vividly noticing the two girls walked by them, stopping after Sango called them. Oblivious to the fact that their Valentine's Day accessories did not match with their uniform at all, the girls turned, their off-to-the-side ponytails swaying with them.

"Sango! Miroku! InuYasha!"

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Both girls smiled as they passed out their Americanized cards and store-bought chocolate.

The two girls, Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi, were cousins. Despite that, they could have passed off as sisters, and even twins. Kikyo had lost her parents when she was young, so she lived under the custody of Kagome's parents. Both girls had lived in the United States most of their childhood, but had moved to the Shrine after the girls finished Elementary.

They acted like sisters.

They looked like sisters.

But they were not sisters.

Walking with the trio, the girls noticed the red petal sitting on InuYasha bag. Smiling secretly to each other, they continued towards their homeroom class, where they anxiously awaited to see the second rose be received.

As the students filled the classroom, red was seen everywhere. Roses, chocolate, balloons, gifts, everything.

Kagome and Kikyo sat on their respective desks as they conversed with Sango, who sat in an empty chair by them. InuYasha and Miroku sat in the other side of the class, yet the girls kept stealing glances between the clock on the wall, InuYasha, and each other.

After the bell rang, the teacher waited as the students settled down and sat in their chairs. Keeping straight faces, the girls mimicked everyone in the class as they stared at the teacher as he handed a rose over to InuYasha.

Making it clear that he was merely fulfilling a request, stressing that the rose was not from him, the teacher sat back in his chair and waited for the class to calm down.

Puzzled, InuYasha looked at the second rose, with a similar paper but different words. 'GO OUT'

'_What the hell?'_

"I am aware that today is Valentine's Day, and since I think that after yesterday's test your brains are about to overheat, I will give you the morning off. There is one condition, though. You must appear to be busy, so I'm giving you an assignment."

All of you guys who got something, your assignment is to make a card for White Day to every girl that gave you something. For those of you guys that did not receive anything, do a card for anyone in general. The girl's assignment is to merely to make Valentine's cards and pass them out to whomever you want. Just take into consideration those poor guys who have received nothing yet."

With that said, go ahead and start. And just keep it quiet."

Within moments of his announcement, every student was enthusiastically completing their assignment, for the first time in the whole year.

After everyone had completed their cards and had passed them out, everybody forgot about being quiet and started a huge commotion over which guy had gotten the most things.

"Well, Hiroyuki got the most home made chocolate. Hajime got the most store bought. Miroku received most hand made cards just now, but I think InuYasha got the cutest Valentine gift."

All the girls agreed with Karuha, the class's blabbermouth, as she pointed over to InuYasha.

"So what is the message so far?"

Karuha asked, as she spoke for the entire class.

"None of your business."

"What? Come on, you can't leave us wondering."

"Yes I can."

After InuYasha finished his talking, the door to the classroom opened, with Sesshomaru stepping into the class.

"Mr. Yamada, may I give something to InuYasha?"

"Yes you may, and tell them to keep quiet."

"Yes sir."

Sesshomaru ignored the eyes that followed him as he walked towards InuYasha. In his left had he held a rose, with another white paper attached to it, and in his right he held a wrapped present.

"This is from Kagura, she said 'Happy Valentine's Day'. And this rose is a favor I'm doing for someone, so I guess I'll tell mom to move our dinner reservations to later on the afternoon."

Once again ignoring everyone, Sesshomaru walked out of the class, leaving everyone intrigued as to what message the rose had.

Puzzled for the third time, InuYasha read the message on the rose, carefully making sure no one saw it before he put it in his bag along with the other two roses.

'WITH ME?'

'_Will you go out with me? What in the world?'_

Ignoring the present from Kagura, InuYasha stayed quiet as he thought about the three roses that were in his bag.

As the bell rang, announcing the end of their morning classes, and the beginning of lunch, InuYasha made a dash out the class before he could have any questions asked. He rapidly walked to the outside of the school towards the trees that surrounded the back of the school.

Before jumping into his favorite tree, he noticed the same scent the roses held emanating from the tree. Leaping to his favorite branch, he took the rose that resided against it, reading the message it held.

'These roses are red, but not as red as the blood that rapidly travels through my body as my heart accelerates at the sight of your smile.'

Trying to catch the scent of the person that left the rose, InuYasha failed as he noticed the absence of smell instead.

'_Who left this here? Whoever it was, they used a spell to mask off their scent.'_

At the sound of the bell announcing the end of lunch, InuYasha ran back to school, this time placing the rose carefully into his bag.

Upon his entry into the classroom, catching attention due to the fact that he was late, all eyes were on InuYasha as the teacher handed him another rose. Not paying attention to it, InuYasha sat in his desk, placing the rose where no one could see the paper attached to it but him.

As the teacher started lecturing, InuYasha glanced at the rose, reading the final message.

'Meet me after school at the archery fields.

-K.H.'

In an instant, InuYasha conjured a mental list of every girl that he knew that had a first name that started with the letter K. He later narrowed it down to only those whose last name started with an H.

That only left him with three people. Kikyo Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. And Karuha Hitori.

Casually glancing at the three girls in his class, InuYasha noticed nothing that stood out. The Higurashi's intently listening to Yamada, and Karuha was doodling in a piece of paper.

Deciding he would have to wait to find out, InuYasha counted down the hours until school let out.

'_One and a half more.'_

At the sound of the bell that announced the end of the school day, everyone exited the school slowly, not wanting to let go of the feeling Valentine's Day had given them.

Taking his time and not rushing, InuYasha said goodbye to his friends, told Sesshomaru that he would get a ride home and slowly walked to the archery fields.

Without realizing that his heart was pounding, InuYasha stared into the back of a girl with a ponytail to the side and a rose in her hands. The sixth rose.

Being as quiet as possible, he crossed out a name in his mental list. Karuha Hitori. That meant that the girl that stood feet away from his was either Kikyo or Kagome Higurashi.

Before he could stop himself, he called out to the girl.

He took a guess, without thinking of what would happen if he were wrong.

But he somehow knew he wasn't wrong.

His pounding heart told him he was right.

"Kagome?"

**So was InuYasha right? You decide for yourself. This story was inspired by a similar situation that I witnessed today in school. :D**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**

(sorry if there was any mistakes, I started writing this when I got home, and as soon as I finished it I put it up)


End file.
